<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Fall In Love with Miya Atsumu by wickedgamesoyaoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542866">Do Not Fall In Love with Miya Atsumu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgamesoyaoya/pseuds/wickedgamesoyaoya'>wickedgamesoyaoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedgamesoyaoya/pseuds/wickedgamesoyaoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Fall In Love with Miya Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Do not</em></b> fall in love with Miya Atsumu. You <em>cannot</em> fall in love with Miya Atsumu. No, you <em>should not</em> fall in love with Miya Atsumu. The warnings attached to the blonde MSBY setter were sewn into your memory, and at the start, the stitches were impenetrable. He was merely your roommate, someone you shared housing with – a friend at best.</p>
<p>You <em>would not</em> fall in love with Miya Atsumu.</p>
<p>Not when he smiles at you with a warmth that swells your heart. Not when he shows up at your workplace spontaneously with your favourite takeout in hand. Certainly not when he drapes a blanket over you when you accidentally fall asleep on the couch again.</p>
<p>But how <em>can you not </em>fall in love – when those stitches you were desperately clinging to, were slowly coming undone.</p>
<p>Before you did not bat an eyelash when he would stumble into the apartment after a night out with his friends. But last week, you caught a whiff of an unknown scent on his jacket and your chest was instantly seized by the ribbons of heartache. It should have not hurt – but it did. So, the following day, you found yourself on a dating app, swiping through numerous faces, hoping one will replace the smiling setter stuck in your head.</p>
<p>You need to reinforce the thread by any means possible, and so you begin by instilling space. Six days later, your path had only crossed with his twice – two accidental meetings. Once, at midnight when you were 100% positive, he was asleep. You were midway into your bowl of cereal when he emerged from his bedroom with his blonde strands pointing out in various directions. His fingers sought to tame the mop of hair as he softly asked if he could join you. Refusing him proved fruitless, and you ended up talking for an hour, before excusing yourself. If you weren’t mumbling curses under your breath at your “moment of weakness”, you would have heard his parting words – <em>I miss you</em>. </p>
<p>The second meeting occurred when you were on your way out of the apartment to complete a chore. Just as you entered the hallway, you came face to face with the one you were aiming to avoid. In effort to keep the conversation short, you quickly explained that you had to leave. But before you could reach the safety of the elevator, he reminded you to be safe, and the concern weaved into his words only amplified the emptiness you were wrestling with, depriving you of your resolve to maintain the distance.</p>
<p>The plan was to surprise him with a tasty treat, one that you had specially ordered from his favourite bakery. When you received the notification to meet the carrier downstairs, you slipped into a comfortable outfit then fetched your keys. However, before you could exit the apartment, Atsumu caught your wrist. An inquisitive expression crossed your features as you turned around to face your roommate.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu?”  </p>
<p>“I don’t want ya to go.” The explanation was exhaled with an absence of confidence, instead the words were infused with a disguised passion he was failing to suppress. “I don’t want ya to go on your date.” A small pout formed on his mouth, and if only you had his permission, you would have kissed it away. “I saw yer calendar…”</p>
<p>Your calendar? Squinting at the taller male, you tried to process and pinpoint what exactly he was misinterpreting.</p>
<p>“We are not on the same page right now, are we?” Shaking your head, your eyes fixed on his weakening grip. Under other circumstances the contact would have bloomed the buds of hope residing inside of your garden of adoration. But right now, your curiosity had overwhelmed your desires. “I’m pretty sure I wrote <b><em>dates</em></b>, not date.”</p>
<p>“Yer goin’ on multiple!?” A concoction of emotions danced in his widened eyes as his mouth slightly fell open.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu. Come with me.” Exhaling out a gentle titter, you gently weaved your fingers through his. You <em>should not</em> be holding his hand – but the threads are frail and seconds from breaking now.</p>
<p>“Are we goin’ outside?” The blood rushing to his cheeks coloured his skin, as a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. </p>
<p>“No, just wait.”</p>
<p>He followed close behind you, as you led him through the hallway. Once you entered the confines of the elevator, you stood side by side, soundlessly. It was extremely difficult not to notice how perfectly his hand fit with yours, or how the pads of his fingers lightly caressed your skin. Neither of you sought to eliminate the silence, not until you reached the lobby.</p>
<p>“Oh. Hello, are you Miss L/N?” The uniformed male read out the name printed on the package, then waited for confirmation. Beside you, the MSBY setter had his eyebrows furrowed, but some of his panic had faltered.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Hi.” A half smile was presented towards the postal worker, who handed you the source of the misunderstanding. </p>
<p>“Perfect. Here are the chocolate covered dates you ordered.”</p>
<p>Once the male disclosed the contents of the box, you allowed your y/e/c irises to drift in the blonde’s direction. With the reality of the situation clicking into place, relief led Atsumu to release his partially scrunched-up features. </p>
<p>“I was gonna have a heart attack.” Atsumu smacked a palm against his forehead, prompting your eyebrows to curve in amusement.</p>
<p>“I bought these for you, since you mentioned you liked the ones you had at Bokuto’s party. I wasn’t going on a date. Not that it should matter.” You strived to remain calm, feigning indifference. But his hand was still linked with yours, and you were practically suffocating from the flowers of hope sprouting inside of your lungs.</p>
<p>“What do ya mean? I… don’t want ya goin’ out with someone else!” Disbelief struck him visually but there were also slivers of insecurity in his eyes. “I was scared that I did something to ya, since you’ve been avoidin’ me. Then I saw yer calendar…”</p>
<p>“This may have not been a real date, but I will see someone eventually you know.” No longer able to maintain eye contact, you averted your attention to the box within your grasp.</p>
<p>Eventually was the key word – would you ever <b><em>love</em></b> someone more than you love him?</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yer gonna be seeing me.” The scoff accompanying his words showcased his genuine bewilderment. Yet you pushed on anyway.</p>
<p>“‘Tsumu. <em>We’re just roommates</em>.”</p>
<p>“No, we’re not. If we were only roommates, I wouldn’t be thinkin’ about ya every second of the day. I wouldn’t be wantin’ to be kissin’ your lips. And I know ya feel the same way too. No one has ever stayed with me for this long, and this.” A small gesture was administered towards the box of dates. “Ya wouldn’t go out of your way for someone unless they were <b><em>more</em></b> than a roommate.”</p>
<p>Instinctively your gaze returned to his, and immediately you scanned his face for any indication of deceit. </p>
<p>
  <em>Was this really happening? </em>
</p>
<p>“…I’m not supposed to fall in love with you.” You pathetically admitted, which only drew out a chuckle from him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, well ya already did.”</p>
<p>Within seconds his mouth descended onto yours, while his freehand supported your neck. The kiss applied to your lips was far from gentle, a mere consequence of having suppressed his feelings for numerous months. He kept you pressed against him for a minute, not minding those who walked by. You would have been thoroughly embarrassed if you weren’t drowning in joy. </p>
<p>So yes. <em>You fell in love with Miya Atsumu</em>, <b><em>but turns out, he fell in love with you too.</em></b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>